neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Kacper Nalborczyk
*12 ½", Beech wood, phoenix core feather |patronus=Sphynx Cat |hidea= |job=*Auror |loyalty=*Nalborczyk family *Piotrowski family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (formerly) **Slytherin *Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (formerly) *Durmstrang Institute *Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (formerly) **Horned Serpent }} King Kacper George Florian Nalborczyk (born Patrick Piotrowski) (b. 19 December, 2001) was a pure-blood wizard, the second son of Sylvester Piotrowski and Honorata Nalborczyk. He was born two years after his older half-sister Roxanne Nalborczyk and twelve years before his younger half-sister Anne Wieliczko.Anne was born in 2013. Kacper was a Maledictus-like man cursed to transform into a fiery winged demon. By 29 June, 2019, he was trapped in demon form, and went missing after his supposedly permanent transformation. However, by 1 July, 2019, he was returned into his old self, what broke the curse put upon the male line of his family and ending its heritage forever. As it has been revealed Kacper's blood malediction alongside his tremendous and unlimited powers, as well as his own physical aptitude and consciousness, were what led him to become what he had became. After his blood curse was broken, he was ultimately liberated and use his powers without fearing of its state being returned ever again. Neptun Bell, his friend and the member of his army, is tasked with protecting him. Naming *The Sacred Flame *The Source of All Evil *Flame of Magic *The Source of All Magic *The Time Wizard *Heart of Earth *The All *Secret Fire *Flame of Anchor *Flame Imperishable Biography Early Life Kacper was born to Sylvester Piotrowski and Honorata Nalborczyk, as well as younger half-brother to Roxanne Nalborczyk and Anne Wieliczko. One of his maternal ancestors was cursed with a Blood malediction that was crossing the male line of his maternal family. This curse showed up in him, causing him to falling into an eternal slumber, due to interfering with his immortality, as it could not kill him by debilitating him due to his status as the Sacred Flame that has a great destiny to meet. Adult Life Kacper reached the age of 17 and became an adult wizard, with immense powers and achievements. He became aware of the malediction put on the male line of his maternal family, and became determined to stop himself from falling into an eternal slumber because this would mean he would fall into a state similar to death, and that would mean that magic would be gone and all wizardkind would lost their magical abilities and be rendered mortal forever, as the existence of magic is bound to the Source's life. Turning into a Beast After discovering he was a Maledictus-like man cursed to transform into a winged demon permanently, before his permanent transformation, he was supposedly stripped of his Source powers. After his permanent transformation, Kacper went missing to never being heard of again. But, however, by 1 July, 2019, his blood curse was ultimately broken and ended up at him, allowing him to return to his old self once more and recovering his old Source powers, but not such dominative like they did once. This also supposedly liberated him from his damaged destiny, making him no longer the Source, as the Sacred Flame has since been supposedly removed from his body and sent away to beyond our dimension. Retaking the Source and finding out his true identity Kacper, shortly after the said feat, had been forced by circumstance to retake (although he never did lose it) the Sacred Flame/the Source once more due to fear of the others the power would fall into the wrong hands and destroy them all. After discovering he was actually The Sacred Flame/The Source itself, it made clear anything he does to get rid of it, it would always be loyal to him and stay with him for all of his eternity. Physical appearance Kacper was a near-spitting image of his father. He has got brown hair, and hazel eyes. He has a scar on the right side of his face, and that accident led him to get Heterochromia iridium. Personality and traits Kacper was very self-confident and fully believed in his magical abilities, showing any feelings and emotions only in contrast to anyone he loves and cares of, and likes, like his true friends. He was very brave and did not fear death, considering he may lose his immortality to experience death as his old friend to meet. Magical abilities and skills Kacper was seen and had proven to be all-powerful wizard with unending knowledge of the wizarding world. *'Magical Mastery:' Nalborczyk was noted to be extremely skillful, talented and persuasive in using magic. He was noted to be the greatest wizard of his generation, and after wizardkind showdown, he was still master of magic. *'Auror skills:' Kacper had become an Auror at the age of 17, directly after ending his own vendetta against this world for unanswering his questions of himself and lying to him. *'Dark Arts:' Kacper was one of the few Dark Wizards who has mastered all aspects of the Dark Arts to direct perfection. He was able to easily cast more curses, hexes, jinxes and other dark charms with no need of great concentration as it is required to other wizards and witches in doing so. Kacper even used all three Unforgivable Curses on various occasions without need of the wand and nonverbally. He first used the Imperius Curse on the goblin that was going to reveal their presence to the public to conceal their presence longer than it was needed. He later used the Cruciatus Curse on Melanie Asgard for calling him a "freak". He finally revealed he was capable of performing the Killing Curse during duels as his final means to finish his opponents down, ruthlessly killing them with it. He could even summon the Cursed Fire, an extremely destructive cursed fire, and easily control it, directing its flames into his orders for them to do, and cast a dark charm called the Shield Charm Diabolica to seperate his friends from foes. He cast, also, the Cutting Curse that had fatal effects on his victim, nearly haemorrhaging him. He was described as the third the most dangerous dark wizard of all time due to his tremendous powers and abilities and his infamous reputation of the past. *'The Sacred Flame/The Source:' Kacper was the source of all magic itself, among his other names (see above), and the prophecies of him claim that Kacper actually is one of the only entities in the existence that can match the divine powers of the Gods. **'Immortality:' Kacper due to being the source of all magic itself where itself actually comes from him, had become immortal with power to live a potentially eternal life. It appears he also cannot be killed, or at least not easily, as the Elders had to send him to Tartarus in order to get rid of him. Kacper was immortal and undying, even by a magic as powerful as the Killing Curse. Kacper was said to be the first known natural immortal being in the Wizarding world that has ever walk the Earth, surpassing Herpo the Foul's and Tom Riddle's immortality created due to the latters' Horcruxes. ***'Enhanced Durability:' The ability to withstand physical and/or magical harm that would otherwise be lethal. Kacper's immortality renders him immune to the effect of Deathbolts, as witnessed when his own deathbolt was deflected back to him. **'Invincibility:' The ability to be invincible and thus undefeatable. *'Immunity:' Kacper was immune to the certain effects of magic, as he once resisted being excruciated with the Cruciatus Curse, and be brain-washed with the Imperius Curse easily. He could resist all dark charms that could not be resisted by the others of his kind, being the first to survive the Cutting Curse without being harmed by it. **'Spell resistance:' Kacper could overcome even the most arcane and dangerous curses, jinxes, and hexes known to wizardkind, being the first to long-term resist the effect of blood malediction put on one of his ancestors that passed on in the male line of his maternal family. He later learned to resist the Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius Curse, but only for some time. ***'Resistance:' The ability to resist the power to freeze. ****'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. *'Empathic Telepathy:' Kacper's power allows him to hear the thoughts of others. This power serves as a mixture of both empathy and telepathy. **'Empathy:' Kacper's power allows him to sense and feel the emotions of others. **'Telepathy:' The ability to read the minds of others and communicate mentally. *'Spell creation:' He was an accomplished spell creator, creating many spells, charms, and dark charms, including Emotional-control spell and Telepathic-link charm. He invented a spell that could create magical portals in mid-air, and also a spell that could turn someone into an immortal being, as well as stripping that being of their immortality. *'Omnilingualism:' Kacper could speak fluently at least four languages at the time. These languages were English, French, Spanish, including to this also his native language, Polish. *'Occlumency and Legilimency:' He was a beginner of Occlumency, but was very talented at it. He could also penetrated one's minds with some level of difficulty due to him time as Occlumens-in-training and Legilimens-in-training. *'Shapeshifting:' He could change his physical form at will, without spells and potions. *'Projection:' Kacper had the power to manipulate reality almost without any effort **'Reality Warping:' Nalborczyk had a rare and extremely powerful ability, which is defined as the ability to change or manipulate reality and the world, itself to various degrees. *'Temporal Manipulation:' Kacper was turned out to be a time wizard with the power to manipulate the flow of time itself. **'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to stop the flow of time. Kacper's temporal stasis was powerful enough to stop the flow of time all over the globe. **'Temporal Acceleration:' As a result of his powers expanding, Kacper is able to accelerate the flow of time around an object to rapidly age it. *'Power Mirroring:' The ability to copy the powers used on one self after the original power has been projected from its original source. **'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate and create fire with the mind. Kacper mirrored this power from Nerin. *'Apparition:' Like most of adult wizards, he could easily apparate at will. **'Portal Creation:' Kacper was capable of creating portals from one location to another, allowing for instantaneous travel. These portals can connect two locations on Earth, or be used to access alternate dimensions. Kacper's portals appear as oval holes in space with a cyan-dark purple-black aura, outlined in dark purple light and a flame-like appearance similar to Fiona's. Kacper's dissipate into dark turquoise that vanish. ***'Swirling:' Kacper is able to teleport without the use of portals, in an inward folding green swirl, and succeeded to take Aurelius with him. **'Folding:' The power to open oval-shaped rifts between worlds. *'Telekinesis:' Kacper has the power to move objects and people with his mind. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Power Over Life and Death:' The form of magic used to revive people who are dying or to create an entirely new life, as long as another life is given in return. *'Parseltongue:' Kacper was a Parselmouth so he could easily speak to and understand the snakes' speech. Kacper, however, was very resistant to use this kind of magic. *'Wandless and Nonverbal magic:' Kacper was very talented in such magic, even being able to cast his own signature spells nonverbally and wandlessly with a great ease. *'Charms:' Kacper was very talented at charms from a young age, turning himself into the most powerful wizard of his time, being able to amplify his spells' effects by a thousand times with a little effort. *'Transfiguration:' As Auror and wizard with unexstinguishing temperament to gain knowledge, Kacper has become an exceptionally skillful at it, and this was his second top subject at Hogwarts to be liked, after it's being surpassed by the Defence Against the Dark Arts and the Dark Arts themselves. As Auror, Kacper used Human Transfiguration on many occasions to track down criminals in the wizarding world. *'Herbology:' Kacper was aware of herbs other wizardkind had no knowledge. *'Potions:' Kacper was very skillful in the brewing of potions, easily brewing the Polyjuice Potion and Upper Level Witch Vanquishing Potion. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:' Kacper could defend himself and the others from even the most powerful dark charms, such as the Cursed Fire and the Imperius Curse. *'Duelling:' Nalborczyk was one of the best lieutenants of his generation and powerful duellist, but he could not overcome the Elders' selfish attacks on himself for some time that sent him into Tartarus for long. *'Care of Magical Creatures:' Nalborczyk had great knowledge of magical creatures, and what danger they can bring about. *'Divination:' Kacper was a Seer that could see events that are upcoming in the future. He very often received his visions in his dreams and he predicted prophecies with a great skill in doing so. **'Premonition:' Unlike other known Seers, he could also see into the past and into the far present. *'Muggle Studies:' Kacper was outstanding aware of whole life of Muggles as he was raised amongst them. *'Teaching skills:' After wizardkind showdown, he was capable of teaching magic to new wizards and witches and everything he knows of the wizarding world. *'Unsupported flight:' He could easily fly woithout support, an act only four other wizards have accomplished. He could turn himself into pillars of black or white smoke that rush through the air. Trivia *He can speak English fluently. *Kacper's blood malediction actually was meant to try to strip Kacper of his powers and turn him permanently into a winged demon due to him being cursed with it. Also, Kacper's ancestors, including the first to be cursed, were permanently turned into beasts. Putting Kacper into an eternal slumber was just a result of the malediction interfering with his destiny. Eventually, Kacper was supposedly stripped permanently of his Source powers and shortly after turned into a demon for life. **This also nearly led all wizardkind to be rendered the No-Majs forever. **That was considered what led him to become so dark and unstably powerful dark wizard. **He became a fiery winged demon for two days only to be liberated forever from his damaged nature of destiny by his family, friends, followers and acolytes. *His signature spell was the Cursed Fire. **However, during his lifetime, his other signature movements were also the Killing Curse, the Torture Curse, the Imperius Curse, the Cutting Curse, the Dark Mark curse, the Shield Charm Diabolica, the Blood malediction, the Consequences Hex, and the Solar Charm, among very many others. *Kacper was supposedly stripped of all of his Source powers, including immortality, becoming a free-willed regular wizard with exceptional abilities as the ex-The Sacred Flame/The Source. **This was rendered past when he was forced to retake The Sacred Flame/The Source from its out-dimensioned state once more to make sure nobody else could ever gain possession of it. ***It was then found out that Kacper himself is The Source with a great destiny to fulfill. He is also the only one capable of controlling its powers, although it is still far out of Kacper's complete control over at the time. *According to the prophecy lore, Kacper is one of few living entities with enough power to rival that of the Gods'. *His eventual death would mean destroying all magic forever. However, due to the fact Kacper possesses immortality and enhanced durability, this is not an easy deed to perform. References Category:2001 births Category:Aurors Category:Blood traitors Category:Pure-bloods Category:Dark wizards Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Polish individuals Category:Nalborczyk family Category:Piotrowski family Category:Hazel-eyed individuals Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherins Sorted in 2012 Category:Original Doctorkind Category:Males Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Parselmouths Category:Time travellers Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Murderers Category:Seers Category:Spell inventors Category:Omega Dimension escapees Category:Tartarus escapees Category:Demons Category:Imperius Curse victims Category:Beauxbatons students Category:Durmstrang students Category:Hogwarts dropouts Category:Horned Serpents Category:Polish School of Magic students Category:Polylinguals Category:Individuals by power stripping Category:Individuals by power binding Category:Kings Category:Immortals Category:Invincibles Category:Empaths